


Mac is Gay and Rich

by kuragin



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuragin/pseuds/kuragin
Summary: Mac finally gets the life he deserves





	

BITCH YOU THOUGHT!!!!WE DON'T NEED THIS ANYMORE CAUSE IT'S THE FUCKING SHOW!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hero or hate crime ruined me


End file.
